Edna & Harvey: HNE Family
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: What really happens after Lilli tells off Dr. Marcel? Is Edna real? what does the future hold for Lilli? And what About Harvey? A continuation of the contradict ending in Harvey's New Eyes and followup to Murderer, my first Edna and Harvey story.


Edna & Harvey: HNE

Family

Based on Edna & Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Edna & Harvey. This story is non-profit.

Lilli was dumbfounded. Everything she thought she knew; her life; her friendship with Edna; her quest to save her; was it all really a lie? Was Doctor Marcel right? Did she really imagine Edna and Garret? Was her entire journey for nothing? But, more than all that, did she really only have two options before her? There she stood, knife in her hand, ready and willing to stab the old man in the back for what he had done. But everyone; the Doctor; Garret; even Edna; they were all telling her not to. They were all telling her that she was sick; that she needed help. Were they right? She certainly didn't think she was all that normal, especially after what she had seen in the Valley of Unpleasant Memories. No normal person imagines tiny potato men painting over corpses with pink paint. How could she have been so careless. How could she be so blind? How…

"Continue"

"Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it"

"Put the knife away"

"Do what you're told"

How the hell was she supposed to think with all these voices clanging about in her head?! As if this all wasn't traumatic enough for the poor little girl, now she had to deal with the constant repetition of the same phrases over and over again. She couldn't think straight with all the noise going through her brain and resolved that the first thing she'd do was stop it.

"Erm…" she mumbled, intending to ask them to stop.

"Continue"

"Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it"

"Put the knife away"

"Do what you're told"

Now There was a familiar sensation. Lilli hated that. Admittedly, she'd always more or less resolved herself to always being cut off before uttering more than a single syllable. It usually worked out that people understood what she wanted without her needing to explain, which always puzzled her. But, every so often, it ended up that people simply didn't want to listen to her. Normally, she'd let it slide, but she really needed to concentrate.

"Sto…" she started.

"Continue"

"Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it"

"Put the knife away"

"Do what you're told"

This was really getting old now. All she wanted was for them to stop that ridiculous chanting. What was this, a baseball game? Were these her fans, cheering for her to miss at home plate? Lilli was certainly wishing she were at a ball-game right now. It'd be better than constantly being ignored and interrupted.

"Sto…"

"Continue"

"Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it"

"Put the knife away"

"Do what you're told"

Lilli was boiling now. That was the last straw. She'd had it! She couldn't take it anymore! She didn't need to think of what she would do next. There was only one thing To do!

"STOOOOOOOOOP! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Everything seemed still for a moment. Doctor Marcel looked at the girl, stunned.

"Very Good Lilli!" Came what she assumed was the delusion Edna's voice. "Let him have it!"

"That goes for Everyone!" Lilli shouted in reply. Not even Edna was going to stop this tirade. "You've just been bossing me around this whole time; Lilli do this, Lilli do that! But get this: I'm not your lap dog! And you, Doc; if you want to hypnotize me, you'll have to learn how to walk first! Because that's what I'm gonna do now! Your therapy is garbage! Why don't you worry about yourself, grandpa?!"

The old man continued to watch her, still stunned at the sound of her voice. Lilli brushed it off and leaped to the floor. She had a small smile on her face. It had been soooooo many years since she'd last spoken a complete sentence. The mere experience of saying more than one syllable warmed her little heart. Of course, she had a lot more bitching to do, but she'd get it out at a more appropriate time. She walked past Doctor Marcel and walked to the office door, raising a dainty hand to open it.

"Hold it!"

Lilli turned to the Doctor. He'd wheeled himself to face her. She also noted that the delusion Edna and Garret had vanished, though she knew they were never really there. She glared daggers at the old man.

"What the hell is it now!?" she screamed. "I'm not hanging around here anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" Marcel said with a smirk.

Lilli's eyes shot wide as the old man pulled a gun from his side. With a click, the revolver in his hand was armed and ready to fire. Suddenly, Lilli was regretting opening her fat mouth.

"Drop the blade," he said menacingly.

Lilli dropped it, more from shock than obedience.

"That's a good girl," he said mockingly. "Now, we're going to find you a nice little padded cell. You're going to stay put until I've completely mental blocked your mind. You won't even be able to sneeze unless ordered to. I'm not going make the same mistake with you that I did with Edna."

Then, an unexpected voice called out from behind him. "Wanna bet, Doc?"

Marcel's one eye widened in horror. He turned his head, but before he could look, his chair was launched forward. Lilli sidestepped the rolling psychiatrist as his chair hit the wall, launching him face-first into it. As the old man slumped to the floor, Lilli turned to where he had been, her eyes widening in shock at who had pushed him.

A tear rolled down her eye as she could just barely squeak out, "E-Edna?"

* * *

"Hurry it up, Lady!" Edna shouted.

"Keep your knickers on," said Mother Superior as she snipped at the stitches with her scissors. "I've still got cramps from all those bloody rabbits I stitched."

Edna rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to laugh at the notion of "keeping her knickers on." _I know all about that,_ she thought to herself. But she shook that out of her head. She had to stay focused on getting out of this den of Harvey clones and after Lilli. She had seen that look in her eyes. She was afraid of what the poor child would do.

"Just hurry up!" she said. "I need to get after Lilli."

"Agreed," Garret said as he hung beside her. "Make haste. This is a matter of life or death."

"Don't you think I know that?" Mother Superior replied in annoyance. "That poor child. Anyway I've almost got you loose, dearie. Just a couple more…"

The sheers snipped a few more times, and then…

"AaaaaH!" Thud!

Edna groaned on the ground. Luckily, she was still conscious. She struggled out of her blanket as Mother Superior started work on Garret. It took her a few seconds to break out of her bonds and run for the vent.

"Edna, wait!" Garret cried out. "I need to come with you.":

"No way," Edna said as she lifted herself up. "I need to get to Lilli before she does something she regrets."

"But Marcel is dangerous!" Garret argued.

"So am I!"

With that, Edna pulled herself into the vent and crawled down the narrow tube to Marcel's office. As she got closer she heard a voice. It was a voice that she'd long ago sworn she'd try her hardest to forget. She peered through the opened vent that lead to Marcel's office. Inside, she saw Lilli, standing behind Marcel on his desk, knife in hand.

"…There was a girl called Edna, once," Marcel said. "You probably once heard about her."

What was he talking about? Edna was hesitant to enter, for fear that she'd startle Lilli and give Marcel a chance to attack her.

"But the girl that you know is nothing more than a figment of your imagination. An attempt to escape your friendless life at the convent…"

What?! Edna was shocked. What was Marcel playing at? He began talking about Garret, saying he was a figment too. Then, something clicked in Edna's brain. Finally, it was starting to make sense. Marcel was using his hypnosis. He was trying to make Lilli think Edna and Garret weren't real. The bastard was using Lilli's psychoses against her.

"…Just ask her yourself," Marcel continued. "They're here. They're a part of you, Lilli."

Almost everything within Edna started burning with rage. She wanted to jump out right then, but what she saw next froze her in place. Behind Lilli appeared faint spectral images of herself and Garret. She couldn't believe her eyes. She could hear something coming from them, but it was muffled to her.

"Wonderful," the doctor said with a sickening laugh. "Finally, you see the truth. All the reasons that brought you here; in the middle of the night, armed with a knife; none of them were real. Now, put the knife on the desk. I'll hypnotize you immediately. Only My therapy can heal you."

Edna could again hear the faint spectral voices. She stayed put, afraid of what might happen. Clearly, Lilli was somehow doing this. It seemed insane, but Edna had long ago come to accept insanity as part of the deal with her life. Interfering now could have unpredictable consequences. She had to trust Lilli to make the right choice.

She watched as the Doctor continued to prod her to "do what you're told", while the specters also seemed to push her on. What was she being told? Edna had no clue, but she didn't like it. Silently, she prayed for Lilli to make the right choice.

Then, she heard another voice. A small squeak under the words of the Doctor and the ghosts. She knew instantly it was Lilli. There was another one. Silently, Edna cheered her to speak up! If there was ever a time for poor Lilli to speak her mind, this was it. Another squeak.

_Come on sweetie,_ Edna mentally cheered. _Just this once don't be a doormat._

"STOOOOOOOOOP! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Edna couldn't believe it. Lilli spoke! For the first time since they'd met, Lilli finally, properly spoke! Edna couldn't contain he pride and called out, "Very Good Lilli! Let him have it!"

"That goes for Everyone!" Lilli shouted in reply.

Edna clammed up. Lilli didn't seem to notice her, so Edna assumed she thought it came from the specter, who was presently disappearing along with Garret's. After that, Lilli had a marvelous little rant that made Edna gush with pride. She watched in joy as Marcel's face contorted into one of shock she couldn't believe. She'd never seen her little protégé be so assertive. It was enough to bring a tear to her eye.

"…Your therapy is garbage! Why don't you worry about yourself, grandpa?!" Lilli said, finishing her little rant.

Edna watched as she jumped from the table and walked to the door with a tiny smile on her face. Edna smiled too, until she saw the Doctor wheel around behind her.

"Hold it!" Marcel ordered

Lilli turned to the Doctor. She glared daggers at the old man. Edna did too as she started to work her way out of the vent.

"What the hell is it now!?" Lilli screamed. "I'm not hanging around here anymore!"

"Are you sure about that?" Marcel said with a smirk.

Edna heard a click. She turned her head out the vent as she saw a revolver in Marcel's hand, armed and ready to fire. Edna was panicked, as she saw it was pointed directly at Lilli..

"Drop the blade," he said menacingly.

Lilli dropped the blade. Edna dropped softly as possible from the vent and kept to the shadows, creeping up behind Marcel as he ranted.

"That's a good girl," he said mockingly. "Now, we're going to find you a nice little padded cell. You're going to stay put until I've completely mental blocked your mind. You won't even be able to sneeze unless ordered to. I'm not going make the same mistake with you that I did with Edna."

"Wanna bet, Doc?"

Marcel turned to face Edna, his eye wide with horror. But before he could get a good look, Edna kicked the wheelchair, launching it forward. Lilli sidestepped the rolling psychiatrist as his chair hit the wall, launching him face-first into it. As the old man slumped to the floor, Lilli turned to where he had been, her eyes widening in shock at who had pushed him.

A tear rolled down her eye as she could just barely squeak out, "E-Edna?"

Edna just smirked and said, "You were expecting, maybe, the Easter bunny?"

Lilli just gaped there for a moment, before her legs propelled her forward. Edna leaned down with open arms and caught Lilli in a big hug. The little girl cried into her best friend's shoulder, sobbing happy tears in her embrace. Edna smiled warmly as she held the child, letting her vent everything that that horrible day had done to her.

As they sat there, Edna caught the sound of people moving in the vents. She actually pondered how no one had ever heard her in there during her breakout, but decided not to dwell on it. She turned and saw Garret pop out of the vent, followed by Mother Superior, whom he helped.

"Is Lilli okay?" Garret asked.

"Yeah," Edna replied. "She's just had a rough day, is all."

"Oh, Lilli!" Mother Superior cried out. She ran up and embraced her from behind. "Thank the Lord, you're safe."

Lilli rubbed the tears from her eyes and turned to Mother Superior. "Mother Superior, can you see Edna and Garret too?"

Mother Superior's eyes went wide, as did Garret's. It took them a second to come to grips with the fact that Lilli spoke.

When she shook herself out of it, Mother Superior said, "Of course I can child. I'd hope I can see them after cutting them from the wall."

Lilli smiled broadly and turned to embrace Edna again. "You're real!" she cried. "You're really real!"

Edna giggled. "Of course I am, silly," she said. "Was there ever a doubt in your mind?"

Lilli pulled back and gave her a concerned look, "But, you were there; in my mind. You told me you weren't real."

"Ptttbt," Edna raspberried. "As if. I was the one who told you to let him have it, remember?"

Lilli's eyes widened, her face reddening in shame. "That was you?" She squeaked. "Oh, gosh, Edna! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I… I…"

"Shhh," Edna hushed, calming the girl. "You just started speaking your mind Lilli. Don't start back-stepping on my account."

Lilli smiled happily and, once again, returned to fully embrace the older girl.

As the two friends expressed their joy, Garret took notice of Marcel stirring. The old man propped himself up by an arm, rubbing his head from the collision. Garret quickly went up to the man as he saw him reach for the revolver. Garret kicked it away and knelt beside him, forcing Marcel's hands behind his back.

"Doctor Marcel," he said. "You are under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder, malpractice, criminal negligence, brainwashing, and… I'm sure a whole lot else I just can't think of right now."

"Let go of me, damn you!" he said. "Don't you realize what She is? What she represents?"

"Of course," Garret said. "Which is why you'll never get your grubby hands on her." His eyes shifted upward thoughtfully, then he looked down with a smirk. "Oh, and assaulting a police officer! Add that to the list."

* * *

Edna watched as a pair of White garbed men wheeled Marcel, tied up in a straight jacket, into an ambulance. Edna watched on, Garret beside her, as they closed the doors behind him and drove off.

She sighed in relief. "It's over."

"Yes," Garret said. "Marcel will receive his just punishment for all he's done."

Edna nodded. She turned her gaze to Lilli and Mother Superior. Both were wrapped in shock blankets and sipping hot chocolate on a police car. Both had had quite the day.

"She's quite extraordinary," Garret said, also looking at Lilli. "We've had our eyes on her for quite some time. Never before have we ever seen a telepath of her ability."

"I still can't believe that little girl is so powerful," Edna replied.

"So powerful that when she pushed painful experiences out of her own consciousness, she pushed them out of everyone's. That's why Marcel wanted her. With that kind of power at his command, he wouldn't need the Harvey dolls to hypnotize people. Lilli's mind would force the mental blocks on everyone around her."

"Marcel's paradise," Edna interjected. "A world without chaos, crime or free will."

"Luckily, she had a good friend to keep her on course," Garret said.

Edna turned to him. "What now?" she asked.

Garret turned to her. "My superiors would prefer it if Lilli were contained in a sterile, isolated environment so that she can be analyzed properly and with scientific precision."

Edna gave him a disapproving glare.

"Obviously not the preferable option for everyone else," Garret continued. "At this juncture, I intend to report that Lilli disappeared unexpectedly after we took Marcel into custody. She does have a knack for getting in and out of places. The rest, I leave to you, Miss. Konrad."

Edna smiled. "Thanks Garret."

He bowed respectfully and began walking away. Edna walked towards Lilli and Mother Superior, the two enjoying a pleasant conversation about Lilli's adventures.

"Hey, kid," Edna said.

"Edna!" Lilli said happily, turning to her friend.

"Looks like a happy ending," Said Mother Superior, "at least for our Lilli here."

"About that," Edna started, putting an arm over Lilli's shoulder. "Mother Superior, I was wondering if it would be alright if…" she hesitated.

"If what, dear?" the matronly woman asked.

"If… If Lilli could come with me."

Lilli looked up at her friend in surprise.

"I care a lot about her," she continued. "She's a wonderful kid. I think I can take good care of her, and maybe I know someone who can help her develop her special gifts normally. But, more than that, I just can't really imagine life without her."

"Edna," Lilli said, tears welling up in her eyes.

They both looked at the Mother Superior. The old woman had a warm smile on her face. "I can't think of anyone better suited to look after our sweet little Lilli. God bless you both."

Lilli's little face broke out into a huge smile as she hugged Edna around the waist. Edna returned the hug.

Lilli looked up. "Does… does this mean we're a family now?" she asked.

Edna nodded. "From now on, you're Lilli Konrad."

"So… so you're my…" she hesitated on the last word. "…my… Mommy?"

Edna smiled coyly. "Hey, com'on. I'm not that old, am I?" She said jokingly. Then she knelt down to eye level with the girl. "Seriously, if that's what you want me to be, then yes, I'm your mommy."

Lilli hugged Edna around the neck.

The Mother Superior stood, still smiling warmly. "All's well that ends well," she said.

A grimace appeared on Edna's face. "Not just yet."

* * *

The bonfire burned brightly. It hadn't taken Edna long to set it. Like any good maniac, she always had the supplies for a good fire on hand. All that was left was the final piece of Kindling.

"_So, here we are again."_

Edna raised her hand; the one holding Harvey. She'd managed to get the blue rag away from Lilli. The monster from her past, made clothy flesh again.

"Here we are, for the last time," she replied.

"_Oh, please,"_ Harvey said. _"You can't keep me out forever. As long as there are blue bunnies in the world, I'll always find a way back out, you bitch."_

"And as long as those blue bunnies are made of flammable materials, I can send you back."

"_Except it's not that simple anymore,"_ Harvey continued. _"Because now, it's not just you that sees me. As long as little Lilli is around, I have a back exit."_

"You stay the hell away from her!" Edna shouted.

"_Awww," _Harvey sighed, mockingly._ "Is 'Mommy' feeling a bit protective? Damn you're pathetic. I was right; being without me has turned you into a total wuss. Without me, you're nothing!"_

"And without me, you're less than nothing," Edna replied. "You're just a ball of highly combustible fluff."

"_Oooh, nice one,"_ He replied, sarcastically. _"Damn, even your comebacks are lame, now."_

"Yeah?" she said. "Comeback from this!"

With that, she raised the doll over head, ready to toss it into the fire.

"_I wouldn't if I were you."_

Edna paused to ponder what the possibly meant. That was just long enough to hear a third voice.

"Edna? What are you doing?"

Edna turned. She saw Lilli standing there, a confused look on her face.

"Lilli," Edna said in surprise. "I told you to wait with Mother Superior."

"I could see the light of the fire," she replied. "What are you doing?"

"_She's trying to kill me Lilli!"_ Harvey shouted in his cutesy voice. _"Please! Help me!"_

"Lilli, listen to me," Edna said. "Harvey ruined my life. I have to destroy him."

"But, he helped me," Lilli said. "He helped me save Mother Superior and you."

Edna shook her head. "Harvey only helped you to free you from Marcel. He wants to use you for himself, like he did to me all my life. I can't let that happen to you, too."

"_Please, Lilli,"_ Harvey said. _"Don't let her hurt me. We can have all kinds of fun together."_

"Lilli," Edna continued, "believe me. You can't let something as Vile as Harvey to infest your mind. It's too dangerous."

Lilli looked between the two. Eventually she held out her hand.

"Lilli?" Edna said. "W-what?"

"Give him to me," she said.

"Lilli!" Edna exclaimed. "He…"

"Mommy."

The word made Edna pause.

"Let me have my say," she continued, "just one more time."

Edna, still uncertain, found herself holding the blue abomination out to the child. Lilli took it, holding it to her like a child with its favorite toy; Like Edna had long ago.

"_Oh, thank you, Lilli,"_ Harvey said. _"You understand me, don't you? We're going to have so much fun together."_

"Harvey," Lilli said softly.

"_Yeah,"_ he replied.

"You know how you helped me unlock my more… uncivilized tendencies?"

"_Yeah,"_ he said._ "You wouldn't be any fun without them. What about it?"_

Lilli held him out so he could see the wicked smile on her face. "You really shouldn't have let me keep my Pyromania."

"_Oh, GOD DAMMIT!"_

With that, Lilli tossed the doll in the flames. A loud cry of pain erupted from the flames. Lilli and Edna huddled close as an image appeared in the flames. Edna recognized it as the vision of her younger self; Harvey's true form.

"_Are you two stupid?!"_ He/she shouted. _"I'm not just a delusion; I'm a part of both of you! Burn me! Tear me apart! I'll always come back!"_

"Oh, really?" Lilli said, reaching into her pocket. "I wonder about that!"

She pulled out a paintbrush; a very familiar paintbrush dipped in pink paint.

"_W-w-WHAT!?"_ Harvey shouted in terror.

Lilli swiped the brush over the flames, leaving lines of pink paint over it. The flaming apparition clawed at the lines, trying to free itself as the flames became more and more covered by the pink flames.

"_Damn you Lilli!"_ it shouted._ "You little bitch! I'll get you for this! You can't stop me! I'll be back! I'll be…"_

The words were silenced. All that remained as a burned out fire pit covered in pink paint. Edna looked at Lilli, as the brush in her hand dissolved; another delusion.

"Lilli," Edna said, stunned.

"Now that I know I have them," Lilli said, looking at her empty hand, "I'm starting to understand how my powers work." She looked up at Edna. "It's scary, isn't it?"

Edna nodded. "A little bit," she said. "But you're going to learn how to use them the right way. You can use them to help people."

Lilli nodded. "You said you have a friend who can help me?"

Edna chuckled as she stood up and began to lead Lilli away. "Yeah. He's this great old guy. He's wise and noble and dresses in clothes made of Tin Foil."

"Why do I get the feeling I know where you met this guy?"

"Hey, don't knock it. He wears that Aluminum cape of his very regally."

The two laughed as they walked off, leaving behind the pain of their past.

* * *

Marcel grumbled angrily as he rolled down the hall of the mental institute. He could not believe the audacity they had to put him here. Delusions of Grandeur, the so-called doctors said. Those fools wouldn't know a delusion of grandeur from schizoid paranoia. These are the things he thought as he wheeled past the real crazies.

One of the orderlies appeared in the hallway. "Mr. Marcel?" he called out.

"That's DOCTOR Marcel!" He shouted. "What is it?"

"There's a phone call for you, sir," the orderly said, somewhat intimidated by the wheelchair bound former psychologist.

Marcel followed the orderly to the phone. Marcel picked up the receiver as the Orderly walked away.

"Who is it?" he said, impatiently.

"Who do you think it is, you old fart?"

Marcel's blood boiled. "Edna!"

"Wow!" said the cheerful voice of Edna. "I can't tell you what a trip this is. I'm actually calling you, inside an insane asylum. I can't even begin to tell you how cathartic this is."

"It won't be so cathartic when I get out of here!" Marcel said. "And don't think for a minute that I won't. If a maniac like you can escape, I can get out."

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah! I heard all that malarkey from Harvey too. I suppose mad minds think alike."

"Who is it, mommy?" came another voice on Edna's side.

"Who is that?" Marcel asked.

"It's Dr. Marcel, sweetie," Edna said to the other voice.

"Oooh, Lemme talk!"

Marcel heard the other receiver pass hands.

"HEY GRANDPA!"

Now he recognized the voice. "Lilli!"

"How's it going Doc? Enjoying the nuthouse? Talk about Ironic, huh? Yeah, I was in the asylum once. Let me tell you, that was an enlightening experience. Anyway, how are you?"

"Listen to me!" he said. "You need to be contained, Lilli! Your power is too great to run free. Only I…"

"Gah! Boring! Listen One-Eyed Jack, I can hypnotize a cat to fetch the paper and convince the yappiest Chihuahua on the planet that its head will explode if it barks more than once a minute. I'd say I've got a better handle on my powers than you could believe."

"Listen you little bitch!" Marcel shouted. "I don't care what you think, you're a dangerous weapon! You need to be controlled!"

"Mr. Marcel," said an orderly, who was joined by a few others. "You're being too loud sir. It's disturbing the other patients."

"Shut the hell up!" Marcel shouted at the man. "Don't give me that crap! I'm the most qualified individual here, you glorified babysitters!"

"Maybe we should put the phone down," said another, more muscular orderly with a sterner voice. "It's clearly upsetting you."

"GO TO HELL!" Marcel shouted. "I'm not one of these loonies! I'm Dr. Marcel! I'm the greatest psychiatrist on the planet! My techniques will change the world! You'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!"

Marcel thrashed violently in his wheelchair. The orderlies tried to restrain him while the muscular one injected a substance in his arm. In a few seconds, Marcel's body slackened and he fell into unconsciousness.

As Marcel was wheeled away, one of the orderlies picked up the receiver. "I'm sorry," he said politely. "I'm afraid Mr. Marcel is… preoccupied at the moment."

"Mommy!" cried the voice on the other end. "Grandpa had another senior moment!"

The orderly heard the other receiver being passed.

"Hello?" came the more mature voice of Edna.

"Hello," the Orderly replied. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Marcel… He became rather restless and we had to put him under sedation."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Edna replied, trying her hardest to sound sincere. "I know the poor old soul can be a handful. It really is for the best that he gets proper treatment."

"Yes," the orderly replied. "Maybe you should wait a while to call again, at least until the shock treatments start."

"Thank you sir," said Edna. "Give him our love."

With that, the conversation ended.

Down the hall, the muscular orderly and another, thinner orderly pushed Marcel to his room.

"Crazy old coot," said the thin orderly. "I've seen some ranters and ravers, but this guy takes the cake."

"I hear he was a world famous shrink," said the muscular orderly, "but his patients started getting to him and now he suffers delusions of grandeur."

"Heh," the thin orderly chortled. "I wouldn't mind having delusions like that, so long as I didn't have to listen to myself."

"Yeah," said the other. "I heard he held a woman against her will in his asylum for years and that he tried brainwashing a little girl because he believed she was a psychic or something."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Thought he'd use her to make everybody in the world all nice and polite and sane. Heh! Thank God that didn't work, 'else we'd be out of a job."

The two men laughed. Dr. Marcel simply drooled on his shirt.

* * *

_And so, our story ends. Edna adopted Lilli, the two making a loving family._

_Aluman, Edna's old friend, trained Lilli on how to use her psychic powers properly_

_And Doctor Marcel got his Karmic reward for his evil deeds._

_Maybe this wasn't the happy end you were expecting._

_But the Moral of the Sto…_

Edna: What the heck? You're seriously doing this bit again?

Lilli: Ugh! God! This is so pointless! It's a fan fiction! It's in prose format! It doesn't need a narrator!

_Excuse me? _

NGG3: Yeah, this is pretty superfluous. I mean, everyone knows what happened. They read it. That's the whole point of this story, to expand on what happened after the good ending in the game.

_But you're the one who wrote this in._

Edna: Annoying as he is, he does have a point.

Lilli: Yeah, you're the author. You don't have to include him.

NNG3: Hey, I'm a victim of my own creative mind here. This guy just barged in out of nowhere and started narrating.

_Look, it's part of the Game. I'm a part of the whole cartoony, child-book atmosphere that the creators used to create a humorous contrast with the plot._

Lilli: Yeah! And you're damn annoying!

NGG3: Lilli, would you mind?

Lilli: (Pulls out the brush.)

_N-no need for censorship! I'm gone! I don't need this. I got an audition for a part narrating a platforming adventure game set in a supernatural cave. I'm out._

Edna: And good riddance.

Lilli: You have no idea how annoying it was to listen to him through the entire game.

NGG3: Well, with that out of the way, thanks for reading everybody. Please review this work and tell me your impressions.


End file.
